


Protection of the Devilish Kind

by bonphantom21



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chapter 1, Chapter Related, Demon Deals, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Making Deals with a demon, Making an Angel angry, Mind Manipulation, Semi Good Guy Bendy, Sorry Ladies and Gents no Ink poisoning here, Susie Campbell is not a liked character in this, Will be close to canon, chapter 2, chapter 4, chapter 5, mature language, sorry boys and girls, such as fucking the ink demon, then everything will be fanon, will include mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: Rayne Sarquise, the now 25 year old former child voice actress of Alice Angel comes back to the studio after 20 years of a medical retirement, and she's not happy about what she sees her former boss' plans are.Bendy's angry and he wants revenge, and he knows just the way to get it.Updates Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.





	1. Ode to Bendy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first BATIM fanfiction I've made, please be kind to it. This is just a pilot chapter one, to see if it goes okay!

Rayne opens the door to the old studio, and sighs lightly, looking down at the letter in her hand. It's yellowed, old. Ink is splattered all over it. _'Dear Rayne,'_ it started. She got this letter that early morning. 

_'20 years really slips away, doesn't it? Just can't imagine that it's been that long since you've stepped foot in the old studio, eh? I remember the first time you stepped in here, wantin' a job here as a child actor. Alice was you, darlin', and it was like she just... died off with your leaving. We got a replacement, yeah, but it wasn't you. Why not drop by the studio for old time sakes? I'd love to show you some things that we improved since you left.'_

And it was signed, ' _Your best pal, Joey Drew.' _  
__

Rayne folds up the letter again, before she walks into the studio and stands in the hallway. _Little Devil Darlin'_ posters cover the walls, and even a _Sheep Songs with Boris the Wolf_ is covering half of the wall at the end of the hall.

She steps into the projection room, and frowns for a moment, “Alright, Joey, what the hell have you fixed up while I was gone?” As she walks over to the table and the projection screen, she looks up at the projector reels on the wall, hearing them grinding and rolling just like they did forever ago. “ _ _Joey Drew Studios”__ covers the wood pinned the middle of them.

Taking a moment, she frowns. She remembers all the animators here, and even Henry. God, Henry. Where ever the head animator was now, she hoped he was having a better time with his life than she was.  
 

She takes a look around before leaving deeper into the studio. Going right into the hallway, and taking a left after that, she stops. 

For good reason. 

_Dreams come true_ is written in ink on the old timely yellowed wood of the studio wall that Joey insisted time and time again that it added to the feeling and aesthetic of the studio. 

…. Definitely not creepy at all. 

She moves on, down the corridor, before she comes to another hallway, and down the hall she was at there was a sign leading into a room that read, 'Ink Machine'. She comes into the hall, shaking her head at the ways to go, before stepping over a pipe on the floor that read, “Watch your Step.” 

She comes into the room, up on a look over inside this __massive__  room. Chains led down into a large whole, and she frowns. Was the Ink Machine down there? Looking to the right, she spots that two of the power cells have been taken out, and she looks toward the chest and the shelves to the left. 

“Oh! There’s one! Where’s the other?” She picks the one on the shelf up, before kneeling down and opening the chest. “Ahah! There you are!” Taking the two power cells, she inserts them into their slots, and pushes the lever down to turn it on. The whole room shakes a little, before the chains lift upward, pulling the __gigantic__  Ink Machine up with them. It snicks in place, and she frowns a little. It looks to be off. Then she remembers that Joey said that it needed things to work.

She turns, leaving the room and the hall, spotting a Bendy cutout to the right as she leaves, and goes into the hall to the right.   
  
As she walks, she passes yet another desk, and another Bendy cut out, and then stops at a fork in the hallway. Down on hall to the right was the Ink Pressure room. Good, so that was still there – Holy fuck.   
  
She backs up a few steps, narrowly missing being hit in the head by a fallen plank. 

Jesus. This place was in serious need of repairs! 

She looks up and to the left in the hall, and what she sees next stops her in her tracks and makes a icey chill of dread roll through her veins. 

She walks to the left, and hisses, walking into the room. “Fuck... Boris...” She whispered, before giving a shake. With his ribcage opened, Boris the Wolf was leaning up against a upright exam table, strapped down. His eyes weren't the happy (albeit lifeless) pie cut eyes she'd grown to love over the years she was here. They were x's, showing he was dead. She walks up to the hole where he is, and frowns deeply, eyes welling up, before she mutters, “What the hell have you done, Joey...” Bringing cartoon characters to life, only to kill them off?

God, how twisted was her former boss...?!

She closes her eyes, shaking her head, before she looks at the words written on the wall. _'Who's laughing now?'_

How cruel.

She shakes her head again, before leaving the room, going back to the Ink Pressure room, and looking around. Looks like there was the 6 things she needed to collect and put on the pedestals so she could turn the ink pressure on. A plush doll, a vinyl record, an inkwell, a cogwheel, the book that Joey wrote ‘The Illusion of Living’, and the wrench. 

Turning back around, she moves out of the room, and then jumps back, giving a yelp. There's a Bendy cut out right in her way. “Fuck, how'd this get here?!” She sighs lightly, before shaking her head, and walking around it. Looking through the studio for all these items, her combat boots quietly stomp on the floor, making only slight noises as she walks.   
  
She finds the Bendy plushy on a set of shelves in a hall, the wrench and the vinyl record near the 'Dreams Come True', the book in the 'Boris Room' and the Ink well in a corner of the break room, just hiding out.   
  
The last item she finds is a cogwheel in the Ink Machine room, in the corner behind a plank of wood. 

She carries all the stuff back to the Ink Pressure room, and then sets them down on the respectable places. It looks good enough, as the button lights up and she has to go hunt down the flow button.   
  
Ugh. She stops at a chair and a couple of posters of Bendy, before she reaches up and presses the play button of the old fashioned recorder.   
  
Wally Franks, the former janitor of the studio, and one of her most beloved friends, starts speaking, _''At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway?_

_Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going._

_I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, If one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here.''_ She laughs, grinning. Oh his signature, bostonian 'I'm outta here.' She missed that so much.

As she walks down the long hall, a Bendy cut out peeks around the corner at her, startling her again, and she hisses in anger, before stomping a little more, and walking around the corner. She glares at the cut out where it was resting so innocently and snarls, “You may be happy now, but I'm not!” 

She walks down the steps into the projector room and the projector suddenly turns on automatically. She jerks a little, before she mutters, “Christ this place is starting to make me have a heart attack..” 

She turns the corner, and turns on the ink flow button.

Instantly, she regrets it, cause ink pours from the pipes above her, and floods the projector room. She groans, trudging through the ink before getting out of there and stomping off the ink on her legs and boots. Walking down the hall and back to the Ink pressure room, she grabs the lever, pushes, throwing her entire 5'0 frame into it, and pushes the lever upward. 

Everything goes dark, and the items disappear. She winces a little before she walks out of Ink Pressure Room, and back down the hall to the Ink Machine room.

All the lights are out, aside from the lights above the desks, before she turns the corner to the left, walking through the hall, finding the Ink Machine Room boarded up. She stops for a moment. She didn't do that. 

She takes only two steps closer, just before something  _ _inky__  flies up into the space between the boards, making her jump backward in an attempt to move away from it. 

She slips on a puddle of ink, and falls back onto her rear, pain shooting up her back as she gets up, wincing.

Looking toward the boards, there’s a inky figure with a glasgow grin she remembers in her dreams. It's... Bendy but it looks too... human. Far too human. 

“Oh my God!” She barks out, and she sees it freeze for a moment, before he gives out a garbled growl, showing blackened fangs as he snarls out a word. 

No.. Not a word. __A name.__

“ _ _Alice__....”

Rayne does not wait for him to disappear, cause she takes off down the hallway back to the exit, not about to wait up for him. Jumping the pipe on the floor, she nearly falls again but she catches herself.

She skids in a growing puddle of ink, hitting the wall as she turns the corner too sharply, looking behind her. The ink is __pouring__  off the walls now, and she's pretty sure that the Bendy is following her in that ink some how.

She finds the hallway to the exit, and rushes for the door, only to have the floor give way underneath her feet. She screams on her way down, before she finally hits the floor, as ink begins to grow around her. 

She gets up in a flurry of dripping limbs, before she pants, looking around. The ink is up to her thighs now, it's pouring that fast, and she spots a valve. Oh thank god. She turns it with a yank, the ink draining from the floor before it hit her waist. 

She gives a relieved sigh, before she takes her button up, and starts wiping off what ink she could, and then wrap it around her waist, before starting down the stairs, draining the ink with the valves as she goes. 

She eventually finds a room with an axe and more inky writing. This time it reads, _'The Creator Lied to Us.' _  
__

Oh boy this wasn't looking good.

Grabbing the axe, she hacks her way through the planks blocking off the door, and she turns the corner, and instantly recoils. 

A pentagram room lays before her, and it seems from the shock or the sheer mass of all the ink being made after so long, the room seems to shake, and she starts having flash images flicking through her vision.

A wheelchair.

A recording booth.

A large figure with an evil grin. 

Soon, her mind can't keep up with everything being shown... and she passes out.

 

 

**_ **** _ **

**_ **** _ **

**_ **** _ **


	2. Hellfire Follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Music Department, and finally Bendy comes to visit!

Revised Chapter two!~ 

* * *

 

 

Rayne suddenly jerks awake, but she covers her eyes as the light from the candles sear into her eyeballs, making her headache turn into a migraine before she groans. “Ugh. My head.. What the hell happened?” 

  
She pulls herself up, wishing she had some sort of medicine or something in this inky place. Sitting up, she gets up off the floor, and out of the pentagram. She wobbles a little, holding her head still before she reaches out and grabs the axe.

Well, guess she couldn't go back now. “Time to press on... See if I can't find a exit somewhere on this level.”  
  
Rayne axes the planks off the door and opens it to reveal a stairwell with the Utility Shaft 9 in the bold black paint still up. She only vaguely remembers coming down here as a child when Sammy needed her for a song... Oh god.

_Samuel Lawrence._

She remembers him vividly. The almost always frustrated music department director.   
  
As she walks, she can hear him in the back of her mind. _'Shoulders up. Chest out. Sing with your stomach, not your nose, little angel. How many times do I have to tell you this?'  
_

Not to say that she didn't like Sammy, he was a very handsome guy back in the day, but she was young and she was a very reckless, and wild child. This show was the only thing that she cared about cause it got her time away from home.   
  
Her heart aches thinking of that time. Her mother failing in health. Her father gone almost all hours of the day, constantly drinking....

She shakes her head, before walking into a bigger room, the utility shaft 9 entrance room. In front of her was another Bendy cut out, a bunch of candles, a banjo, and the words _'He will set us free'.  
 _  
__Great. They were probably talking about Bendy. She shakes her head and walks over to the wall shelf, and picks up a can of Bacon soup. Briar Label Bacon Soup _ _.__ She was not going to eat 20 year old soup, thanks but no thanks.   
  
She moves over to the right, seeing another hallway, and in another nook, another two coffins, and a pentagram with candles around. Looks like something satanic was going on.   
  
She looks to the right, finding another recorder, and she turns it on. Then she hears Sammy's voice over the recorder. _“He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me._

  
_Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace._

_But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?”_ Rayne makes a face, before she goes to say something about how creepy and crazy her former music conductor was crazy, and little out of it, but someone's voice stops her.   
  
“I said, can I get an amen?” Rayne jerks around, eyes wide. That sounded like it came from __just__  behind her, but no one was there. And it was Sammy's voice too!

__Ooooh boy... this wasn't good._ _

  
Okay so, Sammy was...probably still here? After all this time. She just needed to be more careful. She makes her way toward the hall, but she's stopped as the walls start to turn black and the entire place shakes. A black inky arm grabs her around the waist and pulls her back into a lean form, and she yells, “Get off me!” She tries to swing her axe, but a gloved hand stops her.   
  
“Easy! Jesus, Angelface, watch where yer swingin' that axe!”

She stops, and someone puts her down, and turns her around. It's Bendy. Ink covers his eyes, but shows his haunting grin, before she jerks away from him, eyes wide. “Holy s-shit...”   
  
Bendy gives a frown, before he lifts a hand, and wiggles it where his ears would've been, flicking ink away.

“Angelface? U-um... I can't really see that well, so pardon me fer askin' but... help a demon out?” He gestures to the ink on his face, and she frowns.   
  
“Can I trust you not to kill me?”

“Yea, yea. Ol' Bendy boy won't harm a hair on your pretty head...” He grows quiet, before grinning again. “If ya agree ta something fer me.”   
  
She grows suspicious, before he continues, “Ya see, I can't stand that music director spoutin' all that nonsense about me bein' his savior and his lord, yeah? So, I try ta get him ta stop all it, but for some reason, he knows how ta use my portals here.” He points back behind him, and says, “And there's a lot more twisted shit goin' on 'round here. My memory of bein' summoned here ain't the best, all this ink is messing with me, but what I've seen down deeper in this place... it's not the place for an angelface like you to be roamin' around with just a darned axe and no protector.”   
  
She walks over to him, setting her axe down, before she gently tugs him down, and wipes the excess ink off his face, seeing the dark pools with red lights in them, which made her tremble a little.   
  
“Well, ya certainly are a cute little angel, aren't ya?” He chuckles, before saying, “Anyway, my point is, ya go down deeper in this place, and you'll get killed, plain and simple. The fake Angel down there is dark and twisted. She'll do anything to get you killed. I'll be yer defense, fer a price.”   
  
Rayne picks the axe again, and she frowns a little, before she thinks on it for a moment. “What's the price?”   
  
“Yer soul.”   
  
She frowns deeply, before she says, “So if I give you my soul, you'll protect me from what's out there?”   
  
He puts a hand on his chest, bowing, his spaded tail waving. “Scout's Honor, angel.” He watches her for a moment, and then grins as she sighs.   
  
“Alright. But only cause I don't want to die by ink drowning or poisoning. And if you try anything, I swear to God...”   
  
Bendy chuckles, shaking his head. “No funny business from me, angelface.”   
  
Then what he does next causes her to slightly panic. He grabs her arms, pushes her up against the wall, and seems to sheild her with his body as it grows, and gains a little more substance aside from the inky form. Shoulders more broad, tail a little thicker, and wrapped around her leg, arms a little more muscled.   
  
Whoa, she was definitely not having the hots for a ink demon... was she?

 _Fuck, she really was. Welp._   
  
He reaches down, slowly sliding his hand up her stomach, and she flushes, cheeks turning just as red as her hair as she goes to say no funny business, but a pulsing, lava hot feeling encases her and she gasps, feeling like she's burning in the very depths of hell itself.   
  
Ink crawls up her arms, not encasing her, but going up to her chest underneath her clothes, and something is wrenched from her, pulled away.

She feels a little empty now, but she shakes off the feeling as Bendy pulls away, holding a wild flamed light in his hand.   
  
Her soul.   
  
She watches as it's absorbed into him, and he says, “All done. Told ya no funny business, but you'll want it, trust me.” He grins, winking and she flushes brightly, and grabs the axe that she dropped.   
  
She shakes her head, and then said, “So how the fuck are you gonna protect me?” He crosses his arms, and his tail flicks. “Well fer one, the searchers down here will leave ya alone cause ya smell like me. Sammy'll be different. He's smarter. Way smarter even if he's a little looney. And the others down in the different other levels... like tha angel and the butcher gang... They'll attack ya. I'll be watchin' ya, makin' sure you're not in trouble. If ya are, and yer in a pinch. Cry out fer me. There's plenty of damn ink pools around this place I can spawn from.”   
  
He leans in, making her heart thump a little harder, and he leans in to whisper, “I'll protect ya, Angel.”   
  
With that, he melts into the floor, and leaves her alone.

She shakes, having to lean into the wall to support herself, and she sighs, tightening her hand on the axe before continuing down the hall, rubbing her chest at the still empty feeling.   
  
She turns the corner, and turns left, and sees another hall, but this hall is completely submerged in ink. She winces and steps in, wading through the thick vantablack ink, and she gets halfway into the hall when she hears someone talking.

_“Sleep, Sleep, little sheep, it's time for sleep...”_

She looks up, seeing an inky form walk past the doorway and she swears that it has Sammy's voice, but she speaks up as she gets closer, “Hello? Hey, can you help me?” She gets out of the inky hall before turning the corner where he was heading, and stopped.

No inky figure.   
  
She frowns deeply, and then shakes her head.

“Bendy did say he could go through the pentagrams for some reason...” She shakes her head again, and turns to the left. There's a gate there, and a panel to the right of it. Looks like it needed to be turned on. There was three buttons she has to light up.   
  
She backtracks, huffing in anger, before she goes back finds one button behind some soup cans, another behind a wooden plank and another over at the recorder. She heads back to the panel, and pulls the lever to the right, before the large sliding gate pulls up. As it opens, something groans in pain, and she blinks, feeling a chill crawl through her, and she ignores it as she walks toward the door to the Music Department, and hacks the boards down.   
  
She walks into the Music Department, and sighs softly, closing her eyes for a moment as a memory rolls through her. She can remember walking in here at the young age of 7, and Sammy talking to her about her singing.   
  
She walks over to the recorder leaned up against a wall on a shelf and plays it, Sammy's frusted voice speaking through the speaker, _“So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department cause the ink had flooded the stairwell._  
  
 _Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day._  
  
 _Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.” _  
__ _ _  
__Rayne snorts lightly, before looking back at the stairwell, and walking over. Seeing the power switch, she grabs it, and turns it on, the power in the department turning on with a groan.  
  
Walking back into the entrance of the music department, a searcher Bendy had called them, bursts up out of a puddle of ink and looks at her. She jerks back a little, but it looks at her again, tilting it's head, and then vanishes back into the puddle.   
  
She takes a breath, and goes into the Recording Studio to the left and beyond a doorway, and smiles lightly. This was where she spent 70% of her time! She laughs softly, before walking over to the recording booth, and frowns a little as she finds another recorder. She hits the play button, and instantly makes a face. This must be the replacement Alice. _“It may only be my second month here after being hired at Joey Drew Studios, but I think I'm gonna love it here!_  
  
 _Joey wouldn't tell me who was the former Alice, or why she suddenly quit, but people here really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. He says she may be as popular as Bendy some day!_  
  
_These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me._

 _Alice and I, we are going places.''  
 _  
__Rayne could even hear the condesending tone of this woman speaking. Christ. Joey where did you find this broad?  
  
She shakes her head, scrunching up her face, before moving on. She looks to the left at the gated door. She had to open that somehow, and drain the stairwell to get out of there.   
  
She remembers that Sammy had a place back there... But she had to find his code to get to it.   
  
She leaves the recording studio, and leaves into the doorway in the right of the Studio. She goes into a hall, and finds an organ room. But she quickly moves away from the organ after playing a note cause of the pained groan afterward. She leaves that room, and walks toward the back, near Sammy's office.   
  
The step down is pooled with ink. Fuck. And another searcher, which looks at her, but goes to resting again. Maybe the reason why she didn't have a soul would be a good thing to keep the seachers at bay. There was also a locked closet. Wally's Closet she could remember.   
  
She turns on the recorder above the searcher, and she frowns a little before grinning brightly as Wally's voice comes up, _“So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or somethin'._  
  
 _All I can think of is that they must've fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was makin' my rounds last week._  
  
 _I jus' hope no one tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here.” _  
__ _ _  
__Rayne frowns, even if she's happy to hear Wally again. “Wally, you dummy. Always loosing your keys.” She has a job now. Look for Wally's keys to open the closet. Maybe there's another recorder in the closet that'll tell her of the code Sammy used this time.  
  
Looking all around the studio, she finally finds those keys up on the Projector Booth, with Norman's recorder. She turns it on, and listens, holding the keys tightly. _“Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band'll be swingin' and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in, and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all the wait in the hall._  
  
 _Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth, and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasin' behind him._  
  
 _Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird._  
  
_I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities.”_  
 _  
_Rayne looks at the projector, and then the screen, and then grins. Something about the instruments and the projector would aid her with opening up that door.  
  
“Thank you so much, Norman.” She pats the projector, as if honoring him before she runs down the stairs to get to the closet faster than normal walking speed. She had to get out of there and quick.   
  
Finally she opens Wally's closet, and finds another recorder. She grins, before pressing play, _“Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his, and I have mine. To enter, you only need know my favorite song:_  
  
 _The Violin shudders with a piercing voice._  
 _The drum thunders in triumph._  
 _The piano delicately calls._  
 _And the piano returns once again in graceful harmony._  
  
 _Sing my song, and my sanctuary will open to you.” _  
__ _ _  
__Rayne smirks, before she runs off back toward the projector booth. “Okay okay I got this. Violin, drums, piano times two.” Turning on the projector, she slides down the railing, and runs into the recording room, and plays the violin for a note, hitting the drum for a single note, and then the piano twice.  
  
She jumps in triumph when she hears the door open and she walks over to the door and walks into the Sanctuary, before turning the valve there, holding her axe in one hand.   
  
She turns, and starts walking back out, and jerks back cause of a Bendy cut out peeking around the corner, and she frowns, before stepping out into the recording studio.   
  
Up in the audience room, there's the Bendy mask wearing ink guy, and he's staring at her. She grows worried, and the door across the way, and to her freedom, slams closed.   
  
“So, you've managed to work your way around the minions of my Lord. Not one searcher will attack you on sight.. But what will you do when an able bodied being attacks you? You won't have much defense from the ink, my dear.”   
  
Rayne jerks, and she barks, “SAMMY?! What the fuck are you doing? What... What happened to you?”   
  
Sammy seems to jerk, but then he vanishes, walking out of view. Rayne shakes her head as the door opens again, and she leaves, out the door and toward the infirmary where the other valve was. That would drain Sammy’s office step down and she could pull the lever in his office!  
  
Making her way into the Infirmary, she spots another searcher, and when it looks toward her, she waves at it just to show she was passing by. Laughingly, it waves back at her, almost as if in a nonchalant way, before going back to whatever it was doing. Then, she goes to pull the valve and -  
  
Not there.   
  
You have… GOT to be kidding.   
  
She sighs, and looks toward the other searcher, when it looks up at her noise. “I don’t think I could ask you… to help??”   
  
It looks at her in confusion, before pointing to the Bendy cut out in the corner of the Infirmary. “Oooh… so I can ask __him?”__ The searcher nods, and she says, “Yikes, this is going to be hard… Um.. how do I even…?”   
  
It beckons her over, and she walks over, before it points it’s hand toward a puddle of ink on the floor, waves it’s hand, and lowers it’s hand into it. Then it pulls it out, and taps his head. “Oh, so I have to like… stick my hand into the ink, and call for him? He’ll hear me since he’s got my soul?”   
  
The Searcher nods. She gives a strained face, and lowers herself down, before putting her hand into the ink. Then, closing her eyes, she concentrates. “ _ _Bendy? Can you hear me? I need… help.”__ _ _  
__ _ _  
____“On ma way. Don’ move.”__ _ _  
__ _ _  
__She moves away from the ink puddle, and the searcher takes her hand and takes the ink from her hand, cleaning it up as the entire room starts to grow dark. Shadows curl and undulate around the room, and from in front of her, a large vantablack inky door forms, just as Bendy comes into the room from that door.  
  
The searcher bows and the large demon puts a gloved hand out. “Easy, Casey. Thanks fer showin’ her how ta call fer me.”   
  
The searcher bows his head, and she watches as he vanishes into the floor, and she looks up at Bendy for a moment. He look different now. Bigger. Thicker. Muscled, with a long sharp spaded tail swaying behind him.   
  
“Bendy. The valve handle is gone.”   
  
The tall ink demon looks over at the valve for the stairwell, which is gone, and he frowns, cartoony mouth dropping from it’s normal grin as he reaches up and rubs his chin. “Hmm. I think… Jackie has it.”   
  
“Jackie? Oh… you mean Jack Fain? He’s down here?”   
  
Rayne feels her heart crumble. The handsome old lyricist was just trying to make ends meet here when she knew him. And knowing that he was down here, probably inked up like Sammy was…   
  
God her heart hurt.   
  
Bendy nods, before speaking gently. “Tha poor guy isn’t himself like many of the other searchers. He’s completely gone. He’s most likely down in the sewers with that valve. Come on, angelface. I’ll help ya.”   
  
Rayne follows him down into the Utility Entrance, and down into the sewers, where there’s an opening and a boarded up mesh vent just as big as Bendy on the left. She looks through and has to freeze. “Oh my god…”   
  
“Wha’?”   
  
She points to the shadow at the end, and she mutters, “He’s such a fucking creep, standing there like Michael Myers from Halloween…”   
  
Bendy looks throught the vent, and gives a low growl, but it doesn’t seem to deter Sammy, as she shakes her head. “Come on, Bendaroo. Be my guide, yeah?”   
  
“Of course, darlin’.”   
  
Bendy moves through the ink slowly, Rayne’s smaller form behind him as she reads the “Down here We’re all Sinners”, and looks down the sewer tube.   
  
There’s a boarded up entrance… a Searcher with a Bowler hat.   
  
Her heart squeezes. “Oh, Jack..”   
  
As they get closer, the hatted Searcher vanishes into the ink below them, and Bendy smashes through the boards with his long powerful tail. They press on, and Rayne’s panting hard. It’s like trudging through quicksand that is making her head hurt from the fumes.    
  
“Angel?”   
  
Rayne looks up, Bendy’s smile is upside down, showing how worried he was.   
  
“C’mere, babygirl. It’s hard to move in this ink if you’re not used to it.” He comes over, reaching down to pick her up, and set her on his shoulder with a hand over her thighs.   
  
She sighs, leaning against his head as she smiles, but it’s weak. “Thanks, Bendaroo. I think I’m getting a headache from all these ink fumes, and not to mention it’s hot as hell down here..”   
  
Bendy nods, before walking on, and stopping at a opening at the piping with a desk and a recorder. He reaches out, and with a clawed hand, presses play.   
  
_“I love the quiet, and that’s hard to come by these busy times._  
  
 _And yeah, sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it’s just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy’s songs always got some bounce, but if I didn’t get away once in a while, they’d never have any words to go with them._  
  
 _So I’ll keep my mind a-singing… and my nose closed.”  
 _  
__Rayne smiles sadly, and Bendy’s voice is soft as he says, _“God bless ya, you rotten old coot.”_  
  
They press onward into a bigger room, with two cylindrical devices, a lift, and of course… Searcher Jack standing at the in front of the lift with the valve.   
  
She looks at the devices, before she looks at Bendy. “I think we have to get him.. underneath the lift for him to let go of that valve, Bendaroo.”   
  
Bendy looks grim, as much as an ink cartoony demon can with an almost permanent smile, but he nods. “Sorry ‘bout this, old friend. It’s gotta be done.” He sets Rayne down for her to work the controls and says, “You get him to the lift, doll. I’ll do the honors.” She looks up at him, concern coming over her pretty face, but she nods.   
  
“Alright.”   
  
It’s a joint effort, but they finally manage to get him underneath the lift, and with a grunt to move the rusty old lever, the lift falls with a sickening __splat__  onto what was once Jack Fain, and she bites her lower lip, walking over and picking up the valve and the hat.   
  
Making their way back through the tunnel, they stop at his desk, and Rayne smiles sadly before setting the hat onto the desk, as if honoring the lyricist one last time, before they leave the sewers. When he gets back to the top of the stairs, he sets her down, and gives her a smile.   
  
“I gotta go check on somethin’, dolly, but I’ll be back soon, okay? Go get the stairs unflooded, and see if you can get out while I’m gone.”  
  
She nods, before saying, “Be careful, Bendy. Don’t let the Angel get you.”   
  
Bendy gives her a smirk, and says, “Hah. It’s more like don’t let the Angel get you.” He leans down, and nuzzles her cheek, before vanishing into a black ink door in the wall. She smiles as she watches him leave, and puts the valve where it was supposed to go and twists it to drain the staircase so she could get through it without drowing, then she goes back to Sammy’s office to open it, and drain the stairwell.   
  
Then she leaves, toward the Music Department exit.  

But, something smacks her in the head just before she steps into the entrance of the Music Department, and she gives a startled sound, before falling. As she starts to fall unconscious, she looks up at what hit her, and sees Sammy staring down at her, the Bendy cut out mask mocking her. He’s holding a dustpan.   
  
The last thing she hears is Sammy muttering, _'Time for sleep, little angelic sheep.' _  
__ _ _  
__A little while later, she's jerked awake by Sammy speaking, “There we go. All nice and tight..” She looks up, eyes wide as she looks over her former singing instructor, his black inky skin, and the cartoony overalls stained with ink.  
  
“Holy damn, Sammy, wh-what happened to you?” She mutters again, and Sammy jerks again, putting a hand to his head. “I know you.” He speaks, swaying and groaning. “Little Angel...? Gnnngh no matter!”

 He laughs lightly, stepping away, and continuing, “We wouldn't want our little angel flying away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit, I'm honored to see you again after all these years, angel... It almost makes what I'm about to do seem... cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me..”   
  
Rayne cannot believe what she's hearing. _Has he inhaled so much of those ink fumes that he's lost his mind?! _  
__ _ _  
__Looks like it.  
  
“Our Lord is calling to us, my little angel. The time for sacrifice is at hand! And then I will finally be free of this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body.” He laughs in relief, before growing quiet, and shushing her, as if she were talking.   
  
She frowns looking around as she hears thumping above her, in the vents. _“Bendy, anytime now!”  
 _  
____“__ Shhh! Quiet, listen! I can hear him.... Crawling above... Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon he will hear me. He __will__  set us free.” And with that, he gives her a momentary look, before walking off, out of the room, where he closes the door behind him.   
  
She struggles, trying to get free. She can see the axe leaning against the wood wall to the left, if she could only grab that...! Over the intercom, Sammy starts reciting that damned song again, _“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness!”_ She struggles more as the room shakes, and the door across the room opens to reveal blackness.   
  
_“Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender angel!”_ There's a bit of interference over the intercom before he yelps, _“No! My lord, please, I was only trying to appease you! I am your prophet! Stay back! I am your-”_ He gets cut off as a roar sounds, and he screams, the intercom cutting off, and Rayne pulls herself free from the ropes as she runs to pick up the axe.   
  
Bendy sounded angry, so she was not staying around to witness that. She gets through the hall, and hacks through the boards blocking the way. When she finally hits the last board though, her axe breaks.   
  
_“Fuck._ That was a shitty weapon.”   
  
“Foul words fer an angelic woman...” She looks up as Bendy morphs out of the room in front of her full of ink, and her eyes flare wide as he literally swaggers over to her. Something about his walk told her that there was a very barely restrained fury just under the surface.   
  
She watches his gloved hand come up, and he slides a finger over her cheek, cleaning off the ink, and she can see how much he's shaking. “Ya know, dollface, since he hit ya in the back of the head and you didn't know, he had to die for hittin' you.”   
  
She trembles, before he looks down at her with red eyes, and his grin grows. “I won’ let this happen ‘gain. I’ll be right ‘hind ya from now on. Just call me.”   
  
A chill grows underneath her skin, and her heart thumps hard. “A-Alright.”   
  
He nods, before he vanishes into the floor in a puddle of ink, and she takes a breath to calm herself down. Walking off, she turns the corner and goes through the door.   
  
It closes behind her, before she walks forward a step or two. A soup can rolls toward her, and she frowns, before looking up. “Hello? I know your back there... Come out and show yourself.”   
  
Rayne was expecting an enemy or something, or Alice, god, that would ruin everything.    
  
What she wasn't expecting was the tall lanky form of Boris the Wolf to walk out behind the corner, and she blinks, eyes wide. He stares at her, tail wagging, before she asks, “B-Boris?”   
  
He nods, grinning before walking over to her and hugging her tightly.   
  
She doesn't know if she can handle all this, cause her brain instantly shuts down, and she passes out.   
  
The last thing she sees is Boris' concerned face as the world fades to black.


End file.
